The Wish
by Miz Shay
Summary: A girls writes a wish in her diary wanting the Harry Potter world to be real. Her wish comes true. However, everything that is associated with her wish comes true for her as well.
1. Dreams speak unspoken wishes

"Move it!

"Get out of the way!"

"Shut up! No one wants to listen to your ideas or your opinions!"

"Why don't you go off somewhere and read those stupid little Harry whatever books"

This was all CJ heard the whole day. No one said "hello", "please", or "thank you". No one even said sorry for being so rude to her. CJ was Filipino, and she was only about five feet tall. CJ was very pretty, but hid her face behind glasses, and she had braces. CJ did not have many friends. In her spare time she would listen to her cd's, go on the internet, or read the Harry Potter books. CJ didn't fit in. She was constantly made fun of and shot down at school. Well, this day was one of the worst days ever. Someone put mud in her gym shoes, trash in her locker, and poured soda all over her books. At the end of the day, CJ went home crying. She prepared dinner for her and her mom, and went straight to her room, closing the door behind her. CJ threw her books on her bed and sat down in front of her computer. After sitting there for five minutes, she took out her journal and sat on the floor against her bed.

Dear Journal, Today...was the worst so far. I don't fit in anywhere. And I hate it because I feel that my mom is the only one that cares about me. But that, I even doubt. She is gone practically all the time and when she is here, she only stays for a couple days. We hardly talk. I'm always coming home to an empty house. At school today, someone put mud in my gym shoes. My books are all ruined...including the third Harry Potter book. Sometimes I just wish that I was different...you know? I mean...like the Harry Potter world was actually real...and I was a part of it.

"CJ? Where are you?" yelled her mom from downstairs.

"I'm in my room, mum!" CJ yelled back.

"I'm going out tonight and I won't be back till late tonight!"

"But I prepared din-"

"I know u did. I'm sorry...but this is important! I got to go CJ...don't stay up late!" and CJ heard the door slam. CJ rolled her eyes, started crying again and continued writing.

Everything goes wrong here...and it would be so cool if magic actually existed.

CJ closed her journal. She hopped onto bed and cried herself to sleep. The next day, she woke up. She looked around and she was in a room that looked like a hospital wing. She saw three people sitting on her bed.

"Emma Watson? Rupert Grint? Dan Radcliffe? What are you doing here? Where am I?" CJ said.

"Who are they?"

"CJ...are you all right?"

"I'm Hermione...this is Ron...and that's Harry...don't you remember us?" said Hermione.

"Wow...that bludger must've knocked out your memory too," said Ron.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You were hit by a bludger two days ago in our match against Huffl-"

"Wait...wait...hold up...where am I?" CJ said

"You're in the hospital wing. You're a student at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione said.

"But that's impossible...I was just reading the Harry Potter books last night,"

"There are books about Harry?" Ron asked.

"No there aren't, Ron...just...just shut up, okay? We have to figure this out..." Hermione yelled.

"You seriously don't remember any of this?" Harry said. All three of them looked worried.

"Not really..." CJ answered.

"That's just great, now there's someone here who has no clue who they are," Ron said. CJ looked away. "What's going on? Why am I here? This is all impossible..." CJ thought to herself.

"Let me get this straight...I'm a student, here, at Hogwarts and I'm in...What year am I in?" CJ said trying to sort things out.

"We're in the 5th year."

"Whoa...right...the fifth book hasn't even come out yet and this is the 5th year...wow..." CJ said.

"We'll talk about the book or books later...right now...we have to get your memory back," Hermione.

"But my memory is just fine..." CJ said

"No its not...you don't remember anything except these books you're talking about," Ron pointed out.

"Okay...fine...how about this...I just continue with school and everything and wait and see if anything makes sense..." CJ said. Just then, a boy with silvery white hair walked in.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry said standing up.

"Why would I tell you, Potter?" he spat. Malfoy walked over to CJ and kissed her forehead.

"I hope the stupid Hufflepuffs didn't hurt you too bad," he said sweetly.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa...hold up...wait...what's going on here?" CJ said.

"Malfoy's you're boyfriend, CJ," Hermione said.

"Of course I am...don't you remember? I gave you that necklace before the match," Draco said pointing at the dolphin necklace she had around her neck.

"No you didn't...I've had this necklace for about two years now," CJ said confused.

"What's wrong with you CJ? We've been going out for three months now!" Draco exclaimed.

"Look...Draco...I'm sorry but I don't remember any of this...at all," CJ said.

"I think its best if you left Malfoy," Ron said.

"Why would I listen to you WEASLEY?" he spat.

"Draco...I'll talk to you later okay?" CJ said. Draco nodded, gave her a kiss, glared at the others and left. Madam Pomfrey walked in and handed CJ a goblet of purple liquid.

"Here drink this, and then you may leave,." Madam Pomfrey said and left. CJ reluctantly drank it and looked around. Hermione handed her clothes.

"Looking for these?" she said.

"Yea thanks..." CJ said taking her clothes and pulling the curtain so she could change. After she changed, the group walked around the castle.

"When's the next Hogsmeade visit?"

"I'm surprised you remember Hogsmeade, CJ," Hermione said.

"Hmmm? And why's that?"

"Because you didn't remember anything else back in the hospital wing."

"How could I forget Hogsmeade...I mean...its Hogsmeade," CJ said.

"She has a point, Hermione," Ron said.

"Its next week, CJ," Harry said. They walked down to the common room. They went in and sat down in front of the fire.

"How much did I miss while I was out?" CJ asked.

"Well...we nearly got detention from Snape."

"Why's that?" CJ asked.

"Harry asked me something and Snape caught us. Then he said we weren't paying attention," Ron said.

"Is that all?" CJ asked. Harry and Ron nodded, "Then how did you guys get out of it?"

"Neville's potion got out of control and got all over the place, he totally forgot about us." Harry said.

"Lucky you weren't there. You would've been covered in that...who knows what would've happened!" Hermione said. Just then, two red head twins came running in. They immediately took a seat.

"We've been here for half an hour, okay?" one said.

"Bu-" Hermione started.

"We WERE here for HALF AN HOUR," the other said. Before she could say anything, a woman and a man walked in.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TWO DO THAT!" The woman said.

"Do what?" said George.

"Don't try and trick me, Mr. Weasley. Where were you two exactly 20 minutes ago?"

"We've been here for half an hour, Professor McGonagall..." Fred said. McGonagall stared them down then turned to the others.

"Potter...is this true?" McGonagall said.

"Yes, ma'm," Harry said immediately.

"Ms. Mendoza...is what they say true?" McGonagall said. CJ looked behind McGonagall at Fred and George. The two nodded and Fred mouthed, "Yes..."

"Well, Ms. Mendoza?"

"Umm...y-yes, professor..." CJ finally said. McGonagall looked at the students suspiciously.

"You all better be telling the truth...and by the way, CJ...it's good to have you back," McGonagall.

"It's good to be back, Professor," CJ said smiling. She finally felt like she belonged. McGonagall smiled and left.

"I know it was you two," the man said leaving.

"I'd like to see you prove it, Filch," Fred said. Filch turned, glared at them, and left. Fred and George started laughing. CJ just looked at them. They stopped laughing when they saw her staring at them.

"Oi! CJ...whats wrong with you?" Fred asked.

"You two are Fred and George Weasley right?" CJ asked.

"Uh yea...and who else would we be?" George said.

"You guys...CJ doesn't remember a few things..." Hermione said.

"Must've been that bludger, huh?" George said.

"I-I guess..." CJ said turning around.

"I don't get it...nothing makes sense anymore..." CJ thought.

"Hey CJ! You got mail..." Ron said looking at a silvery owl. The owl landed right next to CJ.

"Is this MY owl?" CJ asked.

"Umm...yea Trinity is your owl..." Fred said.

"O...right..." CJ said taking the envelope off Trinity. She opened the letter and read it to herself.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked. CJ didn't answer she just stared at the letter in her hands. George tried to snatch it away but CJ held on to it tightly.

"It says that they know what happened..." CJ said slowly.

"To what?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"To...why I'm here...and how it happened..."

"Well...we've known you for ages now...and you got a letter from Dumbledore and then your here that's how you got here..." Fred said.

"You guys don't get it..." CJ said

"I guess not," George said looking confused.

"You know what? I think I'll just sleep and see what happens tomorrow" CJ said standing up.

"Its only 5:30, CJ."

"Oh...really?? Then I guess I'll head down to the kitchen for some food...I don't think I'll last until dinner," CJ said trying to avoid the letter topic. She planned to reply the next day.

"We'll go to...we're starving!" Fred and George said. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and they all walked out of the common room. On their way down to the kitchen's they ran into Malfoy.

"Feeling better I hope," He said hugging CJ.

"I...errmm...umm...yea...of course," CJ said. The others stared at them.

"Well...if this is your stop...we're going to continue to the kitchen," Fred and George said leaving. Ron and Hermione decided to go to but Harry stayed.

"Aren't you going, Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"You can't make me, Malfoy," Harry scoffed.

"Let's settle this once and for all," Malfoy said. They both pulled out their wands, and CJ just watched. She didn't know what to do.

"You guys...can't you settle this some other way??" CJ said. She went over to Draco and tried to pull his arm down. She stepped in front of him and faced him, "Don't do anything stupid, Draco...please..."

"Get out of the way CJ!" Harry yelled, "I don't want to hurt you." CJ spun around.

"You either, Harry...don't you do anything stupid right now," she said. Draco pushed her to the side and said a spell that Harry quickly dodged. Harry said a spell and right before it hit Draco, CJ ran in front of him and it hit her instead. CJ was knocked out lying on the floor.

"You killed her Potter!"

"I didn't kill anyone, Malfoy! She's just knocked out," Harry said trying to get over to her to bring her up to Madam Pomfrey.

"You stay away from her, scar head" Draco said as he lifted her up and walked up to the infirmary.

"Chantel...Chantel...wake up...come on...get up..." said a voice. CJ didn't open her eyes.

"Why are you calling me Chantel?? My name is CJ" she mumbled. Her head was throbbing.

"Chantel...open your eyes," a different voice said. CJ opened her eyes and saw a bunch of people leaning over her.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the studio, Chantel..."

"Stop calling me Chantel! My name is CJ..."

"You play CJ in the movies...but you're name is actually Chantel..." said the boy who looked like Draco.

"Draco?? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I play Draco in the movies, Chantel...I'm Tom...don't you remember??"

"This is getting too weird for me..."

"Are you feeling alright, Chantel?" asked a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Wait...let me guess...if he's Tom...you must be Emma..." CJ said. She looked around the room and stopped at a boy with dark hair and blue eyes, "You must be Dan then...and you must be Rupert..." They all looked at her as if she finally lost it.

"I get it now...kind of...not really actually."

"Excuse me...I must see how she is doing..." said a man coming through the group of people, "How is she?"

"She's acting all weird..." Rupert said.

"Right. Well...are you up to doing your scene now?" the man said looking at CJ.

"Actually...I have no idea what I'm doing...so...no I'm not ready to do my scene," CJ said still a little confused.

"Well...we are on a tight schedule as is, CJ...we can't really afford you not doing this scene today."

"You know what?" CJ said finally standing up, "I don't really know what the fck is going on...but...I need time to think...I really don't give a sht about you're deadline for whatever movie this is. I'm going to think about things for a while...deal with it!" and CJ stormed off.

"Someone should go talk to her..." Rupert said.

"Thanks for volunteering, Rupert," the man said.

"But...I...Alphonso! You know how hard it is to talk to Chantel," Rupert said.

"Yea...thanks for offering to talk to her..." Alphonso said. He left the group. Rupert had an uneasy look on his face.

"I'm sure she won't bite you're head off, Rupert," Dan said.

"Yea...I figure he may be right on this one...I mean...how bad could it be? She doesn't even remember where she is," Tom said.

"I guess..." Rupert said drearily. He went off to go find her.

"Chantel?" He said opening a door that was lightly ajar. She's not answering...maybe she's not here in this room

"What?" answered a voice from the darkness in the room. Rupert turned on the lights and saw CJ sitting on the couch hugging a pillow.

"We have to finish this scene why don't you come back out to the se-"

"Because I don't get this at all."

"You don't get what?" Rupert asked sincerely

"This...why I'm here today...I don't understand what's going on."

"You're here because the casting people chose you to star in this movie. You deserve this role Chantel. You deserve to be here," Rupert said. She was about to tell him her name was CJ but decided it best not to. CJ looked deeply into Rupert's eyes. There was an awkward silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Rupert leaned in and kissed her. There was a knock on the door and Rupert and CJ pulled away from each other and looked at each other. Tom walked in and saw Rupert and CJ look away from each other.

"Errmm...You two are wanted back on the set," Tom said. Rupert nodded, glanced at CJ and walked out the door. CJ stood up to follow but Tom stopped her at the door.

"Is everything ok, Chantel?" Tom asked. He looked worried.

"Err...yea I think so," CJ said holding herself back from correcting him on her name.

"Are you sure?"

"..." CJ looked quickly behind her and back at tom, "Yea. Thanks for asking," she added smiling.

She walked out of the door and stopped. She almost fell over but caught herself. CJ held her head.

"This has been happening a lot lately," she said before passing out.

"Chantel!" Tom yelled catching her before she hit the ground, "Alphonso! Everyone! It's Chantel...sh-she's fainted! Hurry!" He laid her gently on the ground.

Everyone came rushing over.

"Oh dear...this just isn't her day is it?" Alphonso said. Rupert knelt down and took CJ's hand.


	2. AN I'm Back!

A/N:

Hey guys, it's been a few years since I started this story. BUT the Good News is that I will continue this story shortly.

Be patient with me :) please and keep a look out.

Thanks for the review back in '03 Reticence! And thanks to those who are keeping a lookout for this story.

You've inspired and motivated me to continue.

Mz S


	3. Settling In, hogwarts

AN: JK Rowling has rights to all characters except my own.  
Some slight OOC moments.

**Chapter 2:**

_**Memories**_

CJ woke up in unfamiliar sheets. Her head was throbbing, but she couldn't figure out where she was. She started to sit up, but was hit with dizziness and a light pain shot through her arm.

"I think I'll just lie down for now," CJ mumbled to herself as she lay back down, eyes still closed.

She couldn't figure out where she was. A she heard faint footsteps, probably on the other side of the room. Doors opened and closed and someone started talking in a hopeful tone.

"Is she awake yet?" a familiar boy's voice said.

"Not yet. She started to stir after you left last night, but it might've been a dream," whispered a woman's voice.

CJ opened her slightly eyes trying to see who was talking. Once she did, however, she couldn't see anything. There were curtains pulled around her.

"Do you think she'll be up today then?" questioned a young girl's voice.

CJ tried to talk and tell them she's awake, but her voice was raspy. "_I haven't talked in awhile, that's probably why my voice is like that. I wonder how long I've been out this time."_ She thought to herself. She cleared her throat trying to grab someone's attention.

The curtains were pulled back and suddenly arms wrapped tightly around CJ. She grimaced from the pain still present on her arm.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger. I have to make sure Ms. Mendoza is alright," said Madam Pomfrey.

"S-Sorry," Hermione stuttered as she moved away from the bed, "It's just she's been in acoma for a week and a half now."

"What!?" CJ yelled. Well she tried at least. Her voice was still raspy and low. She grimaced at how her voice sounded.

"Before you get riled up," Madam Pomfrey shot disapproving glances to CJ and Hermione, "tell me does your head hurt? When you were brought in, Mr. Malfoy said you may have hit your head."

"It hurts every time I move it," CJ responded in an almost inaudible voice.

Madam Pomfrey conjured up a small goblet filled with a thick maroon liquid. "Drink this; it will help clear your throat and help with any pains you may have." She handed CJ the goblet and stayed by to make sure the liquid was consumed. CJ tasted it, and grimaced. "_Cheers"_ she said to herself before she chugged the rest.

Once CJ had finished, Madam Pomfrey took the goblet. "When your pains are gone, you may leave. Or in 10 minutes, whichever comes first." Madam Polfrey added the latter when she noticed CJ ready to jump out of bed.

"Hermione?" CJ asked with her newfound voice.

"Yes?" answered Hermione as she took a seat by the bed.

"I heard someone else with you...earlier when you were asking Pomfrey about me. Was I imagining it?"

"Actually Ron and Harry were with me. But once we heard you up, Harry stayed back and left while Madam Pomfrey and I came in to check on you. Ron went after him." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry is awfully sorry for what he did. He came up every night after Malfoy left."

"Mal-..Draco was here?"

"Yea, he wouldn't let any of the Gryffindors near you though. Threatened to hex us if we came close, he even had other Slytherins keep an eye out for us. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have that kind of stress and threats in air while trying to keep you healthy. She set up time slots allowing Malfoy in at different parts of the day."

"Do you know where Harry is? I think I should talk to him."

"First, we need to talk, CJ." CJ shifted uneasy in her seat. She knew what this was about. Hermione continued, "Do you remember a couple weeks ago, when you woke up and your memory was gone?"

Of course she remembered, how could she forget? "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that as well. I need your help finding information"

"Why don't you tell me everything from the beginning and I'll see what I can do."

CJ went on to tell her story of how she was an average girl who didn't fit in and how she keeps switching back and forth between this world and Hollywood. She had to explain the Harry Potter books and movies as those confused Hermione. When she caught up to present day, Hermione looked intrigued and bewildered.

"I've never heard of anything like that before..."

"You have to help me find what's going on! I can't keep living my life like this, I'll go mad!"

"Alright I'll help you. Now let's find Harry and Ron"

"And Hermione..." CJ said as she got up, "Please don't tell anyone else this...I'm half surprised that you believed me but the others may think I've lost my mind"

Hermione had a reassuring smile, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

The two of them wandered the corridors. CJ was half following Hermione, whom she decided was avoiding certain passages to avoid a silver-headed Slytherin. CJ was a bit relieved; she wasn't sure how to react to a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor, let alone someone average like herself. They passed by a trophy case, and CJ turned her head slightly, just to glance at the different trophies. Something caught her eye and she froze. Hermione turned to face CJ, with questioning eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

CJ ignored her. She was staring at her reflection, she no longer had braces or wore glasses. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her face free of those two. She liked what she saw. But a pang of sadness pulled at her chest. This dream, this world that she's in now, could disappear at any moment. She liked what she saw but shook her head.

"CJ! What's wrong?"

CJ took one last look at her reflection and focused back on Hermione. "Everything's fine 'Mione." Hermione gave her a suspicious look, but decided to drop the matter. They continued to walk down the corridor. "_I just have to make sure I make the most of every minute I have here," _she thought to herself.

They rounded the corner and headed to the courtyard. Ron was there consoling Harry. Visibly and loudly, Ron was trying to convince Harry to talk to CJ. Ron looked away and saw Hermione and CJ walking their way. He made a move to wave but CJ shook her head and held a finger to her mouth. She snuck up behind Harry took his glasses and covered his eyes with her hands. Harry jumped in his seat. Shocked as he was, he tried shaking his head to rid the hands blocking his vision. He failed.

"I just got back from the infirmary, and CJ looks better than ever," Hermione said smiling as she took a seat next to Ron.

"Hermione, this isn't funny! Give me back my vision!" Ron and Hermione chuckled. Harry heard a giggle behind him.

CJ bent down and whispered into Harry's ear. "Guess again Harry" The whisper sent a shiver down his spine. She put his glasses back on him, and Harry turned around. The shock never left his face.

"CJ!" He stood to hug her but stopped himself and started apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, CJ! You know that I never meant –"

"It's ok Harry! I'm fine, besides it got me out of a week or two of school." She pulled him into an embrace.

In the shadows of the corridor surrounding the courtyard, a blonde Slytherin sneered. "She didn't even try to find me. She went straight to the ones who hurt her. Potter will pay for what he did" Draco started to plot his revenge, "Look at her how welcoming she is to them. Before the quidditch accident, I had her all to myself." His mind wandered to moment they had shared a few months before.

_flashback_

_"I'm tired of being a Gryffindor! Always talking about loyalty and playing it safe...its so...boring! And then there's Harry, everyone treats him as if he were Merlin! Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against him, but the way everyone acts when they're around him. Many of them are just two-faced. They say something to your face, and turn around talk rubbish! " CJ vented._

_Draco chuckled, "There must be a reason for your sorting into Gryffindor, CJ. Slytherin is in my blood that's where I belong. And as much as I hate to admit it, Gryffindor is in your blood. You're much too much like a Gryffindor."_

_"Well, aren't Slytherins supposed to hate Gryffindors?" CJ said coyly, slowly moving closer, "Aren't we supposed to be enemies?"_

_"When we're together, It's not something I think about."_

_"Oh really, then what is it you think about?" CJ's heart started beating faster as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. They stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes were brown with hints of gold, while his eyes were reminiscent of the moon. Eyes full of emotion, Draco stroked her cheek. They found escape in each other's company, in each other's arms._

"_All I think about is you"_

"_If only you could share this side with the rest of the world Draco-"_

_He growled, "It's better if you're the only one for now"_

"_Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" She replied softly, tracing his lips with her fingertips._

Draco stared back into the courtyard only to see the Gryffindor trio chatting animatedly to each other. His eyes searched the courtyard for CJ, but she was nowhere to be found. He started to curse himself for not paying attention. _Where had she gone?_ He started to turn to head back to the dungeons, when a cool voice came behind him.

"Draco..." CJ cooed. Draco froze in his steps and whirled around, gracefully of course. He stared into golden brown eyes, shortly forgetting about his plots against Potter. "Draco, I don't know how much time we have before I get knocked out for more than a couple days" CJ half joked. Draco looked back with curious eyes.

"Come with me please," Draco said holding out his hand. CJ hesitated. "Please CJ, so we can talk privately" She took his hand and followed him up to the Astronomy tower. She had so many questions and thought Draco would be able to clear up a few of them.

Next time on _The Wish:_

Draco knows more than he is letting on. CJ suspects this but somehow, Draco persuades her otherwise. What is he hiding? is CJ in danger? PLUS a trip back to the harry potter set where she can realize her feelings for a fellow actor.


End file.
